


We Can Share The Happiness That We've Been Looking For

by Znarikia



Series: Blood and Fire, Family and Meaning and Related Stories [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dragon My Unit | Byleth, F/F, That Church AU I'm doing, They're Gay and Fuck, Trans Female My Unit | Byleth, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Znarikia/pseuds/Znarikia
Summary: The Emperor gets turned on watching her dragon spar with another one of her generals and she ends up taking her back to her bedroom.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Blood and Fire, Family and Meaning and Related Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806931
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	We Can Share The Happiness That We've Been Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> For a Twitter friend, you know who you are.

Edelgard watched Byleth and Jeritza spar to make sure they didn’t get carried away and she accidentally lost a general or two. Byleth, bizarrely, humored his desire for a fight to the death, although they had both agreed to not use real weapons against each other before the war’s end. Thus, Edelgard found herself playing referee as they crossed (wooden) blades. Inhuman reflexes and strength clashed with a complete lack of fear or desire for self-preservation. Lavender eyes struggled to leave Byleth as she gained the upper hand and eventually, they met cyan ones, bisected with a line of black each. _She’s really enjoying herself with this_ , Edelgard thought to herself, _that’s why she agreed to it_.

It wasn’t long before Byleth prevailed, as Edelgard knew she would. The sight of her standing triumphantly over her opponent in the afternoon sun, radiant from exertion, made the time spent babysitting the two well worth it. The flex of Byleth’s muscles under her sparring tunic turned Edelgard’s mouth dry. Her mint hair was tied up in a loose and messy ponytail, giving Edelgard the perfect view as a bead of sweat ran down her nape.

“You did well,” Edelgard said as she offered Byleth some water from a pitcher. “I knew you would win, of course.”

The woman gulped down the water and hummed in thought. Edelgard watched her throat work, rapt. Byleth noticed this, and asked with a sly smile, “Like what you see, El?”

Edelgard matched her smile with one of her own. “Perhaps. Perhaps I wish to see more.”

A blush that wasn’t merely from exertion crossed her face and graced the tips of her pointed ears and Edelgard took that as a small, sweet victory in its own right. “Perhaps I could show you more, then,” Byleth said in response, coy.

The Emperor’s eyes sparkled with hunger at that, and she led them to the knight’s room. Edelgard’s lips met Byleth’s as soon as the door was closed, both parties’ boots rapidly discarded. Her hands quickly set about undoing the laces on Byleth’s shirt, causing her to hum in amusement and break their kiss.

“Eager, aren’t you?” the woman said with a smug grin, pupils reduced to thin slits in a sea of aquamarine. Edelgard thought it was cute the way Byleth’s pupils would narrow whenever she was focused. She wondered if that became the case before or after she stopped viewing Byleth as an enemy.

“I don’t like to be kept waiting, no,” the Emperor replied with faux haughtiness. She pulled her lover’s tunic and bra off and revealed her toned chest. Edelgard drank in the sight then pushed Byleth onto her bed and straddled her. She cupped one of Byleth’s boobs with a hand and locked her lips around the nipple of the other, eliciting a small whine of pleasure from her.

Byleth wasn’t one to lay idle, however. She went to work unfastening the clasps and buttons that held Edelgard’s dress on her. Edelgard savored the way her dragon’s muscles rippled as she worked. Silently thankful that Edelgard decided to forgo her armor and crown today, Byleth gently tugged her Emperor’s dress down and off her, leaving her only in her pants.

“You’re beautiful, El,” Byleth said with a murmur that deepened Edelgard’s nascent blush. Suddenly, she got an idea and flipped their positions and put herself between Edelgard’s legs.

Amused, Edelgard watched Byleth make short work of her pants and draped her now bare legs over her shoulders with a devious glint in her eyes. Slowly, Byleth planted kisses up Edelgard’s legs, leaving hickeys and playful bites as she went. Edelgard delighted in the way her fangs raked her skin. By the time Byleth made her way to Edelgard’s panties, they had begun to slick with liquid heat. Byleth lazily dragged her tongue up her lover’s covered pussy, causing Edelgard to gasp through her teeth and shudder in response.

“ _Byleth_ ,” Edelgard hissed, curling a fist through the aforementioned dragon’s hair. After a few more teasing licks through silk, Byleth tugged the panties to the side with her teeth. With the Emperor exposed, Byleth pressed reverent kisses to her clit as she rubbed her lips with her fingers.

Edelgard tugged Byleth’s hair when she started sucking her clit. Once Byleth was satisfied that her fingers were lubed enough, she worked one into Edelgard, then another. The moan that pulled from her El was music to Byleth’s ears.

Byleth’s lips and fingers worked in tandem to please her Emperor, moving in a rhythm that Edelgard matched with her hips. At some point, Byleth’s mouth and hand switched places, her hand massaged slow circles into Edelgard’s clit and Byleth’s too-long-for-a-human tongue slid inside her.

“I’m about to—I’m going to—,” Edelgard stuttered out in between gasps and cries of pleasure. Byleth understood and took hold of Edelgard’s free hand with her own. It wasn’t long before Edelgard’s crest of pleasure broke and Byleth tonguefucked her through it, relishing the taste of her love’s pleasure.

Some time while Edelgard was coming down from her climax, she noticed Byleth had lain down next to her, looking altogether too smug as she fondly stared at her Emperor. Edelgard acted to rectify that by quickly pulling off Byleth’s shorts, panties and all, and straddling her thighs and placing her hands on Byleth’s shoulders.

“I’m not satisfied yet,” she said, looking down at Byleth’s now free erect cock. “And, from the look of it, neither are you.”

Edelgard sidled forward enough to grind her pussy against Byleth’s dick for just as long as she needed to get it wet. She looked back up at Byleth’s eyes and wordlessly asked if she was ready, nearly getting lost in the aquamarine in the process. Byleth nodded in response and that was all Edelgard needed to lift herself up, line herself up with Byleth, and ease back down.

“ _Fuck_ , El...” was all Byleth could manage in response, balling her fists in her sheets. Edelgard just enjoyed the _full_ feeling of having Byleth in her for a while. At length, she raised and lowered herself again, not letting Byleth fully leave her and began to work up a rhythm of fucking herself with Byleth.

Byleth’s hands found their way to Edelgard’s hips in time, and their movements worked in tandem to bring them both pleasure. What was once a slow, steady pace picked up speed as they lost themselves, incoherently mumbling each other’s names. Edelgard locked lips with Byleth who opened her mouth greedily to let Edelgard’s tongue in. Tasting herself on Byleth’s tongue, Edelgard came for a second time, her cry of release muffled in her lover’s mouth. Byleth found her release soon after, clutching Edelgard close as she poured her love into her.

The two lay tangled together after, Edelgard on top of Byleth, enjoying each other.

“I love you, El,” Byleth eventually sleepily mumbled.

“I love you, too, By,” Edelgard replied, voice filled with contentment.

“We should get cleaned up.”

Edelgard hummed, “It’s comfortable here.”

“Not for long if we don’t get to the bathhouse,” Byleth said with a huff. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Fine, you need a bath anyway after that fight,” Edelgard answered cheekily. They kissed once more then got dressed and left to make their way to the bathhouse together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever written, and it probably won't be the last. While this takes place in my longfic's continuity, it'd feel like a cop out declaring Byleth trans in the main work since I have zero intention to touch upon it in the main story, hence the lack of tag there. New chapter on the longfic should drop by the end of the week.


End file.
